


A lion in a serpent's nest

by Moongirl31_xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Injury, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirl31_xx/pseuds/Moongirl31_xx
Summary: In the summer of his sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Sirius black finds himself back at the dismal home of his pureblood family, unable to escape their grasp for another year. The question is will he be able to survive one more summer in that house and come out unscathed...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 26





	A lion in a serpent's nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is my first fic and i know there is room for a lot improvement. Basically I wrote what I wanted to read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and there will be more notes at the end :)

It was a typical July night at 12 Grimmauld place on the edge of London, home of the noble house of black and the hidden house was quiet with sleep from almost all its residents. The only one plagued with insomnia was the one and only Sirius Black who lay drowning in his own thoughts. It was the start of the summer holidays but he was already missing his friends... well more like his family, while his real family treated him like dirt, the marauders had always stuck by his side. He hadn't talked to any of them and probably wouldn't be able to till term starts again. 

As soon as he came home on the last day his mother had taken his owl and had forbidden him to talk to his “blood traitor friends” as she called them and that was that. Sirius sat up unable to sleep in his own bed, at Hogwarts when he couldn't sleep he would always go with Remus whose dreams were also haunted with nightmares sometimes he would wake and they would talk for hours. He missed Remus probably the most.

He stood up and walked to his still fully packed case that lay abandoned at the end of his bed. Rummaging through it he finally found the shard of a mirror. He ran through his hands before speaking 1 word "James". There was no reply, he was probably asleep. He sighed and carefully put the mirror back but as he did an old jumper caught his eyes. It was one of Remus's, he had a habit of stealing his clothes with hardly any of his own. He pulled it out and slipped it over his head. He breathed heavily, it still smelt of him a mix of cinnamon and old books. He made his way back to the bed and lay down breathing in the scent of his friend reminding him of home and felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

***

He woke up to the sound of rustling coming from the end of his bed. He sat up rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes wearily disorientated as his eyes adjusted. His heart sank as he realised where he was. He noticed that the rustling was coming from the end of his bed.. In his bag. Sirius rushed to his bag a grin etched on his face as he pulled out his two way mirror which was vibrating violently. 

"Prongs" Sirius sighed in relief as James' concerned face appeared on the shard. 

"Padfoot?...what's up mate?" 

"Everything God, I hate it here prongs... as soon as I got back she took my owl so tell the others not to write" Sirius replied bitterly.

"Sure thing mate just hang in there okay?.. look Remus is here now he is staying at mine you could always come over you're always welcome here and you know my parents love you.”

Sirius smiled at the mention of Mr and Mrs before the beginning part of the sentence sunk in "moony?"

Remus' face appeared on the shard too his ruffled like he had just woken up but he still took Sirius’s breath away

"Hey pads, how are you holding up? 

"I’m uh.."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" a screaming sound moved up the stairs 

"shit!”

James and Remus watched from the other side as Sirius dropped the shard on his bed angled toward the door, scrambling quickly across the room as the door slammed open and his mother burst into the room. 

" What do you think you are doing boy?!"

"Getting dressed mother" Sirius replied coldly, making James grimace at the tone he used which was so different to his joyful confident voice used within the walls of Hogwarts. 

"I heard you talking to someone who was it?" Walburga Black demanded. 

"I wasn't talking to anyone how could I you made sure of that."

“Don't lie to me boy, it's your blood traitor friends isn't it?"

"Don't call them that!” Sirius snapped defiantly

"Tell me where they are and I will take care of that influence" she hissed harshly

"You are a fool mother” Sirius said, his voice surprisingly coming out calm despite the pounding of his heart but he couldn’t stop once he had started. Before he could restrain himself he coldly stated “you should know by now I would sell out my friends you banshee"

James instantly knew that Sirius had gone too far for his mothers liking.  
"How dare you disrespect me, I'll teach you!!!, she roared “CRUCIO!!!" 

James' stomach plummeted and he felt his heart stop as he helplessly watched Sirius fold into himself falling to his knees before collapsing onto his bedroom floor his face contorted in pain.

He felt Remus start to shake beside him. Remus all of sudden cried out as Sirius let out a horrifying scream that rang in both of their ears long after his screams became inaudible. His mother, hearing Remus's cry, swung around to squint at the mirror shard which remained abandoned on the bed. James and Remus froze, not daring to breathe not knowing if she had spotted their faces in the small fragment. It didn't make any difference; she was looking straight at them at this point her cruciatus curse had worn off leaving Sirius twitching and gasping for air. She aimed a kick at Sirius' stomach causing him to groan and suddenly James couldn't control himself any longer. Finding his voice he bellowed "leave him alone you bitch!" 

Sirius finally spoke up weakly, his voice hoarse and scratchy, "Don't...James." 

She marched over to the bed and snatched up the shard her face filled with rage.

"Why you insolent filthy blood traitor and half breed! oh yes” she sneered “I know about you” as Remus looked up at the name with surprise and horror etched upon his face.  
“Don’t interfere in our business,'' she smirked over her shoulder “and don't you dare contact here again. Reducto!" she yelled for good measure and Sirius was left alone again as she continued her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment any corrections you find or what you thought of it. Kudos are much appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
